


Her Hair

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [38]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Deep Thinking, F/M, Hair, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Interspecies Relationship(s), OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed thinks about Thornstriker and her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Hair

 

He thought little of her hair the first time he had seen it and her on that faithful day years ago.  It was just ordinary hair.  He had been more focused on the woman who had actually stopped him and took care of him out of all the humans he had passed the last ten years.

 

Then when he had been looking after her (not stalking, Bombrush was a lying bastard), he began to notice that it was rather amusing to watch, especially when it kept sticking up during the day.  And then Thornstriker would have to stop to try and fix it, often giving him more time to make sure she was safe.

 

It was matted and dirty when he brought her to his home.  Those damn cultists had ripped a bit of it out when they tried to sacrifice her.  He had been too afraid to touch, afraid his touch would hurt her even more then what those bastards had done and tried to do.  But he did brush one out of her face before Nebula took her away to clean her.

 

Sweat kept her hair plastered to her head the first time he took her in his bed.  It wasn't their first time together, but feeling it cling to his fingers as he held her head to his in a deep kiss made him feel that this was right.  That being here with her in his bed, joined together in the act of love, was right.

 

Now he only thought of it as a part of her, another beautiful, perfect part of her as he watched her sleep in their bed.  He finally brought himself to reach out and play with the wings of her hair, a bundle of mess from a long day and an even longer evening in bed.

 

It felt soft, smooth, and was easy to hold.  Just like her.  Just like his precious Thornstriker whom he would love and protect until the end of time.

 

END


End file.
